onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Deborah Lee
Deborah Helen Lee (formerly Scott) is the mother of Nathan Scott and ex-wife of Dan Scott. Her marriage to Dan was initally good but became strained when Lucas and Karen became more involved in their lives. Her desperation to get Dan out of hers and Nathan's life led to a drastic change in her personality as she started to take desperate action to free herself, including an attempt on Dan's life. Her fear of her ex-husband led her to develop an addiction to perscription drugs which, through the support of her family and friend Karen, she eventually beat. She eventually returned to Tree Hill after a brief absence to become Jamie's nanny and, with Dan repenting for his crimes, she has taken a more carefree and relaxed approach to life. Character History Before the Series Season 1 for a clean slate. ]] After spending some time away from her family due to her work, Deb finally returned thrilled to see her husband and her son but she soon became aware of her family's struggles - with the relationship between Nathan and Dan becoming ever more strained and Lucas and Karen having a greater presence on their lives. She also felt increasingly distant from her son, not even knowing what he liked anymore and she brought up her concerns about her family to Dan saying that she felt powerless to stop him from pressuring Nathan into being a success in basketball. Dan, however, blamed Deb's constant absences and her involvement in her work for Nathan's distance from her. Deb then visited Karen's Cafe and talked to Karen to told her that, despite the fact that Dan chose her, she was jealous of her and Lucas's relationship. She then told Karen that her history with Dan didn't have to be their history and they could be friends. Having decided that she didn't think Nathan was happy Deb decided to return home and cut back on her job to ensure that Nathan would be okay. In a bid to salvage her marriage, Deb took the opportunity of the upcoming Small Business League dinner to spend some much needed alone time with her husband - without basketball. However, upon arriving at the dinner Deb discovered she and Dan were seated with Keith and Karen and she knew an awkward night would ensue. During the night, an increasingly drunk Keith asked Deb why she stayed with Dan, even though she was clearly unhappy in her marriage and Deb responded that sometimes he was still the man she fell in love with - and she had Nathan to think about. threatens Dan when she discovers he didn't tell her about Nathan's overdose of amphetamines. ]] Deb and Dan's marriage started to strain when her friendship with Karen started to develop and she invited both Karen and Keith to the annual basketball appreciation party and, having decided to stop hiding from her past, Karen agreed to join her and attend the party, much to Dan's dismay. However, Karen came to Deb's aide when the bakery supplying the cakes to the party delivered them to the wrong place and Karen agreed to bring cakes from the cafe, making Deb extremely grateful. At the cafe, the following day, Deb and Karen talked as Karen received a letter inviting her to join a six week cooking course in Italy but Karen was insistent that she couldn't go because of Lucas and the Karen's Cafe|cafe. To try and persuade Karen to leave, Deb told Karen that she would run Karen's Cafe for her while she was away. Karen eventually agreed to let Deb help her and she left Deb in charge. Returning home, Dan was furious with Deb for agreeing to this without asking him but Deb remained insistent that she was going to help Karen. Deb's decision to run Karen's Cafe meant that she once again became was forced to spend time away from her family, caused Dan and Deb to come to blows once again. However, when Nathan overdosed on amphetamines in order to boost his performance and beat his father's scoring record; Dan decided not to tell Deb knowing that she would blame him for Nathan trying to improve his game. When Haley questioned Deb on how Nathan was, she discovered the truth and went to check that her son was okay. Back at home, she confronted Dan about how her son nearly died and Dan decided not to tell her. Dan, however, protested that Deb isn't there for him anymore now that she's running the cafe, prompting Deb to kick him out of the house telling him to pack a bag and get out. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Missing Years Season 5 Season 6 Relationships *Dan Scott **Start Up: Before "Pilot" (1x01) **Married: Before "Pilot" (1x01) **Break Up: "With Arms Outstretched" (1x09) **Divorced: "How A Resurrection Really Feels (3x09) ***Reason: Their conflicts over how to raise Nathan sparked the breakdown of their marriage. *Keith Scott **One Night Stand: "The Games That Play Us" (1x22) *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor **Start Up: "Hate Is Safer Than Love" (5x17) **Break Up : "Searching For A Former Clairty (6x18) ***Reason: Deb believed Skills deserved more than what she could offer him. Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters